


Happy Camping.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: While away at summer camp working as a counsellor, you met Spencer Reid who also came seeking the same job. You became close friends and then even more after a while, on the last day before you went back to your old lives you chose to share something special with one another.





	Happy Camping.

Ever since you were a child and had spent your summer away at camp you had known you would one day return, you’d adored the counsellors who had taken care of you and made those long summer days be filled with fun and laughter. You’d made friends you never would have done before and returned home with a smile on your face and a leaflet in hand about how to become a counsellor. Other things soon came and preoccupied your mind but you never threw that leaflet away, even when different dreams took the place of the original, it was always there as a backup. It didn’t sit there unused forever though as one day while going through moving boxes you found it packed up with other leaflets and paper type things, the summer was coming up and with nothing else to do - why not finally give that dream a shot?

It turned out that becoming a camp counsellor wasn’t just as easy as saying you wanted to be one and then turning up with a smile on your face and bags packed, it meant taking CPR and first aid courses and convincing everyone that you had the accurate skill set to organise, lead and take charge with activities for children in mind. The most difficult part was proving you had the physical capabilities, a few rounds at the gym got you in the right shape but such things as building campfires took a little more work, luckily you remembered a lot from your days at camp. Going to camp was always going to be more fun than running it but it was going to be an interesting summer, that was for sure.

The surprising twist you weren’t expecting was the cute counsellor you learnt you would be working alongside. Spencer Reid, a tall, lanky looking thing with big brown eyes and lips perpetually pulled into an awkward down turned smile. He looked more like he should be spending his time over in a modelling school, the more time you got to look at him the more you got to appreciate how handsome he really was, all sharp cheekbones and kissable lips and strangely soft hands which you learnt about when having to hold hands for a group activity. The kids loved him, he knew facts about everything and could answer each and every one of their questions, never made them feel stupid for asking something others might have thought was common knowledge.

You were pretty much working together 24/7, occasionally someone would get a night off or even a weekend if they had taken on a pretty busy week but apart from that all your time was spent by his side; there were certainly worse places to be. Sometimes it was difficult to concentrate on the tasks at hand because you were distracted by the sound of his laugh which was breathy and soft, or the smell of the fabric softener he’d brought with him to camp because he said the smell comforted him. He was different than anyone else you’d ever met in the best way possible, he almost didn’t seem real because he was just that amazing. You made sure not to get caught up in your crush on him though, summer flings never lasted and for all you knew he didn’t feel the same way.

Even when you had your time off, you spent it together. There were other adults around but you had just bonded closer than with anyone else so it felt right just to hang out with one another. Afternoons spent down near the lake, laying down on the grass and letting the sun warm you from the tip of your nose down to your bare feet wiggling against the grass. Sometimes you managed to persuade him to get into the water with you, at first he always wore his clothes even when you stripped down into your underwear (only when the kids were in bed of course, the last thing you wanted was to be the image in a bunch of prepubescent boy’s heads) but eventually you managed to get him to at least take off his shirt, to feel the sun on his bare skin and not to be dragged down by his wet clothes. It turned out that the dorky genius was surprisingly toned, you joked that it was because of all the piggyback rides he gave and that made the already redness of his face grow even more.

It was in that lake that you shared your first kiss, it was cheesy and slightly awkward on Spencer’s behalf even though he wanted this more than anything. Dating between counsellors wasn’t exactly allowed and yet that made the whole thing seem more appealing, sure in reality you would have preferred not to have the pressure of hiding whatever it was that had blossomed between you and Spencer, there was an element of naughtiness about it that was exciting. No one caught you making out in the lake and because you already spent so much time together, there was no suspicion about you spending even more time together.

Eight weeks at camp was both a long amount of time and simultaneously a short amount, some days went by as quickly as it took you to blink and others seemed to drag on, long warm days that were your absolute favourite. You were lucky to have such a good group of kids, there were some troublemakers of course but nothing you couldn’t handle, for a lot of them it was their first time being away from home for an extended period of time so a little acting out here and there could be expected. Besides, if someone was to get too riled up for you to deal with there was always Spencer who was surprisingly good at playing up being disappointed in a way that got everyone wanting to please him. What else was there to say? You were quite the pair, letting him go at the end of the break would be so hard.

On the last day of camp, after the goodbye activities and after everyone had gone to their cabins, you snuck out and made your way across the camp and down to the river. There was a secluded part you had discovered one night by yourself, you liked to go out and watch over the water as it brought you peace and since you were completely surrounded by trees, a little exploring lead you to the perfect spot to be invisible from the camp’s view and yet still be able to look out over the lake. You had no doubt in your mind you weren’t the first person to find it and it was probably used as a hook up point at some point but you couldn’t say you blamed anyone, it did look like something out of a fairy tale.

As expected, Spencer was already there like you had discussed. With the busy day tomorrow you knew this was going to be your last quiet moment together, hence why together you had planned to meet once everyone else was asleep. While technically no rules were being broken with you being outside your cabins, Spencer was such a goody two shoes and had his fears that perhaps you would both get in trouble. He was planning on returning next year and he didn’t want to jeopardise that but considering you didn’t know if you’d be able to return due to being so busy he put his fears to the side.

It was a warm night, the sound of bugs rustling around and birds up in the trees, the sound of water also due to Spencer skipping stones over the lake. He always choose the perfect pebbles, the kids thought he was cheating since he always got them to skip the furthest distance but every time he would explain to them the science behind it and then the stones they should be looking out for if they wanted to throw them that far as well. By the end of the eight weeks, almost everyone was a champion at skipping stones and plenty of other skills thanks to Spencer. At the sound of you stepping on a twig, Spencer looked over his shoulder at you and offered his signature shy smile. He looked gorgeous, moonlight dripping over his silhouette, looking so soft yet ethereal at the same time.

“Hi.” Spencer said simply, looking back to the lake only so that he could throw the last pebble in his hand and watch it glide across the top of the water before he turned to face you completely. Because it was still warm you had both opted for wearing nothing special or to keep you warm, that for Spencer being a soft cotton shirt and the shorts you always made fun of him for wearing because they were undoubtedly dad shorts - Spencer hadn’t understood what you meant by that and argued that plenty of people his age wore shorts in that style. He still made them look cute though, the bastard.

“Hi yourself.” Despite no one possibly being able to hear you, the way you spoke was still soft and partly like a whisper. It wasn’t because you were afraid of getting caught out but rather that you wanted this moment to remain in its little bubble, just the two of you. Spencer smiled softly and took a step towards you when you began walking over to him, you couldn’t tell if he had slept before coming out or if that was just how his usually messy hair had styled itself today but he looked adorable. He tucked a strand behind his ear nervously when you finally were stood directly in front of him, almost touching while looking up at him. You didn’t waste any time, no point in making yourself wait for what had been consuming your mind.

Slowly, you raised up onto your tiptoes so you could kiss Spencer without having to pull him down to your level. Granted he did hutch down a little just for your sake but it was a compromise neither of you minded making, not when you got to enjoy the sweetness of the others lips. Spencer was a shy kisser, never wanting to overstep your boundaries and always letting you take the lead. He was a gentleman, a perfect one at that, you still couldn’t understand how no one had scooped him up already. One night Spencer had told you he’d never had a girlfriend before, kissed people sure but never something serious and while you didn’t know if this was all that serious, or long lasting it was important to him and that was what mattered.

“I like it when you kiss me.” Spencer mumbled when you pulled away from his lips and instead started to press kisses all over his face, taking your time as you peppered his soft skin with love, over his cheeks and his nose and his eyelids. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling when he sounded that sweet, his voice vulnerable like the kids you spent all your day nurturing and looking after. He had never been treated with such tenderness before, he might have been kissed before but never like this, the kind of kissing where it made his heart feel like it was going to beat straight out of his chest like in the cartoons.

“Well I like kissing you, so I guess we’re on the same page.” You mumbled against his nose, the feeling of your breath making him giggle. His hands while hesitant found their way down to your waist, touching you softly despite knowing you wanted him to touch you, he wanted to touch you as well but he was just a little unsure about how far to go with it. Something else you had learnt about Spencer was that he could read people exceptionally well, it was a little freaky at first until you learnt he had studied behaviour, not that this made it less weird but it just put some sense to things. He noticed the smallest details, the increase of sweat on your palms and every little shock that had you pausing in your breaths, little things you wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for them but Spencer did it as if it were the most natural thing ever.

Spencer had perpetually cold yet soft hands so when he slipped them just underneath your shirt your immediate reaction was to tense up, not because you didn’t like the feeling of him touching you but rather it just shocked you a little. You knew Spencer would assume the first though so before he could pull his hands away or say sorry you kissed him, then reached back and held onto his wrists so that he was now stuck with his hands laying on your waist, palms flat against your hips. When you had moments like this together he had always been so cautious and not once putting himself out there but you liked this more confident Spencer, even if it was only the tiniest bit more confident.

You wrapped your arms around his neck around brought him closer, his chest pressing against your own as you stood there amongst nature, the gentle stillness of the water and looming presence of the trees around you the only witnesses. Before you’d felt his hands on you all your thoughts had been purely innocent, wanting nothing more than to just spend your last night with Spencer laid out beside the river but now other things came to mind. If he hadn’t had a girlfriend then you doubted he’d done anything more than kissing, he didn’t seem like the type to do hook ups so it was highly likely in your mind he wouldn’t be up for what you were thinking about. If he wasn’t then that was fine, you were leaving tomorrow and the awkwardness could be ignored but if he was then that was a hell of a story.

Your hands slowly started to move down, trailing down his chest covered by the soft cotton of his shirt, going down until you too reached the bottom of his shirt. Before sliding your hands up you paused, waiting to see if Spencer had any complaints but when he had none you took that as the go ahead. His faint happy trail tickled your hands, allowing your fingers to trace over his ridiculously sharp hip bones and then to brush over his belly button which made him chuckle into the kiss. He was so beautiful, you wouldn’t mind spending hours just letting your hands explore his body but sadly you didn’t have the luxury to indulge in extended foreplay. Hooking up was more than banned, you’d heard about two counsellors in the past who had tried to be sued by parents for possibly traumatising their child. If you were going to do something then it had to be now.

“Do you want this?” Spencer couldn’t stop the small groan erupting from the back of his throat when he heard what you had to say. He had come to camp to experience new things and have adventures but he had never thought he’d be doing something like this, with someone like you. In his head whenever he thought about his first time he thought it be enveloped in love, with the love of his life and while he was pretty sure you weren’t his soulmate, he still liked you a lot and this would be special no matter what. Maybe it didn’t have to be with the person he spent the rest of his life with, that was okay, maybe it just had to be with someone he trusted.

“Yes.” That was all you needed, that single word you could hear was so heavy with trust and nerves, with excitement and anticipation. You pulled further away from him so that you could look him in the eye, noting how at first he had tried to follow your lips to kiss you once more. After slowly sliding your hands which had been up his shirt out, you took a gentle hold of the fabric and pulled up on it lightly to show you wanted to take it off. Spencer swallowed but nodded his head, lifting his arms up so you could pull the shirt up and off of his body, leaving him shirtless and all for you to touch. In case someone randomly appeared you didn’t want to get fully naked, you also didn’t want to leave Spencer out so you also removed your own shirt, just keeping the bra on.

You extended your hand out for Spencer to hold onto, his eyes which had been soft yet wide as they took in the body he had seen before but not gotten used to then looked up to meet your eyes. Slowly, you walked him down to closer to the lake, then asking him to lay down on the grassy bank. Once he did you took a moment to take in how with each passing moment he looked more beautiful, even though you were pretty sure this summer fling wasn’t going to go anywhere you were glad to have this story of this beautiful man to tell to everyone. As he laid there you proceeded to shimmy out of your pants, tossing them to the side with the growing pile of clothes before you too got down, straddling Spencer’s waist. It seemed easiest this way, allowed you to control the pace and also take some of the pressure off of him.

Before you had the chance to say anything Spencer had captured your lips in a kiss, his hands again resting on your hips but now with nothing trying to block him. Your skin was warm, he could feel the goosebumps rise up due to his cold hands and just knowing he could get a physical reaction out of you even it was something as small as this was exciting to him. He could feel you grinding yourself down against him, his head swimming with thoughts of if you were as turned on as he was and then the thought popped into his mind that since this wasn’t planned at all no one had any protection. The same thought came to mind for you and you answered his question before he could ask it.

“I’m on the pill, it’s okay.” You cupped either side of his face, brushing your thumbs against his cheekbones and watching as the sense of panic on his features washed away. Smiling, you leant down again and kissed him, mostly because you wanted to but to also aid as a little distraction as you let one side of his face go and reached down to begin to unzip and wiggle his shorts down. Spencer hummed softly into the kiss as you brushed the back of your knuckles across the tent in his briefs, the sound he made was so lovely you couldn’t resist getting him to make it again. It was more of a groan this time, left his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes scrunched tighter in pleasure as you touched him with intention this time, learning the parts of his body you hadn’t learnt about yet.

“Oh, wow.” Spencer mumbled, his breath getting caught in his throat as he tried to steady himself. He’d never felt something quite so good as the touch of someone else, his own hand would never compare now and he wasn’t sure that was exactly a good thing since he’d be going home tomorrow to a land of people who weren’t lining up to sleep with him. There was a small voice in the back of his head that was telling him that perhaps you were only hooking up with him because you were lonely and not because you actually liked him, just needed the touch of another. Spencer wasn’t about to admit that though, he stayed quiet and focused on other things, like the feeling of the air against his bare thighs when you managed to get his briefs down his legs and have them hanging loosely around his ankles along with his shorts.

You wrapped your hand around his cock, not a particularly hard grip but just enough to have him reacting instantly, his back arching just the smallest bit and his chest tensing up. There were so many sensations, the cool grass against his skin and the occasional humid breeze, the weight of you on top of him and now your hand around him. You swore you could feel his heart beat, fast and desperate, trying to keep up with your actions. The little sounds Spencer made were so cute they had you smiling, almost giggling while in this incredibly intimate moment which was something you didn’t do usually. He brought out this new side of you, one that you liked a lot and were sad to have to let go of.

It was once you felt as though he was hard enough that you let go, causing him to whine and open his eyes to see where your hand had gone. The sight he was met with was so much better though, you pulling your panties to the side and positioning yourself over him, steadying your hand on his chest and the other guiding him to your entrance. Before lowering yourself onto him you paused and looked to him, giving him another opportunity in case he wasn’t ready for this. All Spencer wanted in that moment was to make you feel good, wanted to feel close to you and even though he was a little scared about disappointing he didn’t want to let that rule over his experiences. This wasn’t how he’d expected his first time to go but in some ways it was better, he was doing it because he wanted to not because he wanted to fill the expectation in his head.

After he nodded his head you smiled softly and placed your other hand on his chest, just before you started to lower yourself Spencer took one of your hands off of him and instead intertwined it with his own hand. It had you distracted enough so that when you felt yourself begin to stretch around his cock it was a shock, your own moan surprising you. He felt perfect, just the right size to leave you panting and wanting more. Spencer couldn’t quite believe the sensation, so warm and cosy and wet, if heaven were to feel like anything then it would be this. He tightened his hold on your hand and let out a sigh of relief, not sure what he was relieved from but it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Once he had bottomed out, you took a moment to adjust to the feeling, taking a few deep breaths and feeling yourself shake as you moved to find a more comfortable position on top of him and your clit rubbed against him. Spencer noticed this as well and waited patiently for you to start slowly moving your hips, getting into a steady and slow rhythm before he reached down and rubbed his thumb against your clit, your body immediately reacting to the touch. He felt proud of the moan that you let out, unable to stop staring at how good you looked on top of him, it was driving him slowly crazy. The way you looked soaked in moonlight, each slow rotation or rise of your hips something so beautiful and it made him wonder if he would or could ever forget this sight.

“Christ…” You cursed softly and dug your nails into Spencer’s chest, finally working out the perfect rhythm to give both of you what you wanted. You imagined what you must have looked like, fucking lakeside while both trying to keep some level of secretary, it was without a doubt the most naughty sex you’d had and in some ways that made it the best. Before you could react you felt Spencer’s free hand come and wrap around the back of your neck, pressing you forward so that you were laying flat on his chest, giving him the ability to kiss you. He had such a nice mouth that you would be happy to kiss him forever, especially now when you could feel him moaning against you, his heart practically bounding through his chest and against your own. Until then you hadn’t really thought about the fact this was his first time, of course he was nervous and the least you could do was reassure him that he was doing good. “You feel so good, Spence- fuck, so good.”

Even if Spencer knew how to dirty talk in the slightest, he would be too busy trying to claw closer to you, his hands now on your back pressing you closer to him while you continued to ride him. It wasn’t romantic like he’d always thought, wasn’t pure filth though either it was instead just two people who liked one another and wanted to have a good time, because it wasn’t filled with love didn’t make it a bad act. And then if it was, Spencer didn’t care. What he did care about was making you come before he did which was why his hands travelled down your back to your ass, grabbing a handful with each hand and helping you grind down against him. Soft pants and muffled moans were just audible, skin on skin and the sound of the nature around you, as you got closer to orgasm you buried your face into the crook of Spencer’s neck and focused the delicious feeling of him inside you.

Spencer knew when you were coming when you tightened around him, which in turn almost made him come but he wanted to wait until your moment was over, making sure he did his best to make you feel good. When your hips stuttered and rhythm got screwed up due to your spasms Spencer braced himself and moved his hips for you, continuing to fuck up into you until he heard you let out the breath he didn’t know you were holding. You could tell he was close which was why you turned your face and started to kiss his neck, nipping and sucking till you found that sweet spot which left him gasping. Much like you, his hips stuttered and his hands held onto you tightly to give him some sense of steadiness. It hadn’t been the longest session you’d ever had but it also wasn’t the shortest and considering the circumstances, an hour long fucking session really wouldn’t be the smartest move ever.

With a small sigh you lifted your head up from Spencer’s neck and kissed him one last time, he smiled sleepily into the kiss and let his arms lay limp either side of him. It took a little adjusting and you’d never seen him giggle so much before as you did while he was trying to get his clothes but once you were both fully dressed you laid back down on the grass where you had just made love and spent another hour there, just talking and holding hands, the stars above you seemingly shining brighter than before.

Letting him go wasn’t easy, especially when you didn’t know if you were going to see him again but you’d always have those nights for yourselves, things shared that you had never told another soul and probably never would. Happy endings weren’t always the ideal ones, just because there was no large love confession at the end it didn’t make anything wrong, it made it human and frankly, you weren’t ready for the long distance relationship that would come if you had tried to keep what you’d had going. No, it was good to let it rest at camp and should you both ever return then maybe it could get picked up. But, for those moment you had one another and nothing could take that away.

 


End file.
